a un no te olvido
by Makarusa
Summary: hermione, le confiesa a ginny que todabia ama a ron despues de dos meses de haber terminado.... ron aun la querra o ya es algo del pasado .....leanlo y dejen review pofaaa
1. dos meses despues

HOLAAAAAAASSSSSSS ...BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FICTION QUE ES DE RON Y HERMIONE SE LO QUIERO DEDICAR A 5 PERSONAS A MI MANIS NATHALIA QUE SEGURO LA CONOCEN COMO ABRIL FOUQUET A MI PRIMA MELY QUIEN TAMBIEN ESCRIBE FICTION QUE TAMBIEN LA PUEDEN CONOCER COMO MERY JO Y POR ULTIMO A MIS TRES AMIGAS DANIELA, NICOLE Y EN ESPECIAL A LA DYS...... BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ,......... DEJEN REVIEW  
  
"A UN NO TE OLVIDO "  
  
I CAPITULO: DESPUES DE DOS MESES  
  
Esa tarde de invierno hermione se encontraba sentada frente al lago conversando con ginny su mejor amiga  
  
pero ya no se que hacer con este sentimiento - dijo la chica con sus ojos empapados en lagrimas tienes que decirle tus aunque hallan pasado 2 meses tu no lo has olvidado  
  
no puedo arriesgarme a que me diga que lo nuestro ya paso y que ya no me quiere  
  
las chicas se quedaron hablando de el hasta tarde cuando les dieron las 9 de la noche hagrid las fue a buscar para que entrar al castillo y se fueran a acostar ya que era muy peligroso que anduvieran solas, unas vez adentro de la sala común de gryffindor cada una se dirigió a su cama a dormir  
  
al dia siguiente dumblendore sito a todos los alumnos a una reunión en el comedor hermione apenas escucho el llamado por los alto parlantes del colegio se dirigió a este lugar la chica caminaba muy distraída pensando que si debería o no confesar sus sentimientos a su ex cuando de repente al doblar para entrar al comedor choco con una persona  
  
perdón- digo al levantar la vista se percato que con la persona que había chocado era el, el chico que tanto amaba no te preocupes herm - dijo ron devolviéndole una dulce sonrisa hermione se sonrojo  
  
para que crees que nos sito dumbledore- pregunto el chico  
  
No lo se digo hermione - todavía en las nubes por la hermosa sonrisa de ron  
  
Será mejor que entremos antes que se nos haga tarde -sugirió hermione  
  
Se sentaron junto a harry y ginny quienes se veían muy acaramelados hablando de repente se escucha la voz de dumbledore haciendo callar a la multitud  
  
bueno- dijo dirigiéndose a los alumnos- la mayoría de ustedes quieren saber por que los reuní a todos la razón es que este como todos los años pasados se realizara el baile de navidad -se escucharon murmullos pero dumbledore continuo  
  
-pero este será distinto a los otros -todos quedaron en silencio, mirando con cara de curiosidad  
  
nadie podrá asistir al baile sin su pareja, nuevamente se desataron los murmullos todos miraban a quienes querían que fueran sus respectivas pareja: parvati lanzo una mirada fugaz a draco con quien hace tiempo tenían algo, harry miro a ginny quien se sonrojo y bajo la mirada haciéndose la desentendida y por supuesto hermione miro disimuladamente a ron para que el chico no se percatara lo cual funciono ya que el ni si quiera la miro lo cual provoco una tremenda pena a hermione  
  
SHHHHHHHHHH- se escucho por parte del director - se olvidaba decirles que los profesores de este colegio y yo tomamos la decisión de que a los alumnos de las diferentes casas les falta sociabilidad y comunicación por lo cual tomamos la decisión de que las parejas se elegirán por sorteo  
  
No se escucho ningún ruido, todo en silencio todos los alumnos se miraron atónitos nadie podía hablar la mayoría pensaba que pasaría si su pareja era la persona que mas odiaba en todo el colegio  
  
Nuevamente interrumpió el director - el sorteo de las parejas se realizara pasado mañana organizado por el profesor snape y la profesora mc gonagall el día del sorteo le explicaremos el modo de elección, gracias por su atención alumnos ahora por favor dirigirse a sus respectivas clases  
  
Apenas escucharon esto los alumnos empezó el murmullo hermione se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba ginny para comentar todo lo que hace un rato habían escuchado  
  
QUEEE ORRIBLEEEEEEEEE- grito hermione  
  
Yo solo quiero que me toque con harry -dijo ginny poniéndose colorada al haberle rebelado su secreto mas intimo a hermione  
  
QUE TE GUSTA EL....grito lo mas fuerte que pudo haciendo que toda la gente que estaba hay callara para seguir escuchando la interesante conversación de las chicas  
  
Ginny le tapo la boca con la mano para que se callara la agarro del braso y la saco del comedor corriendo, una vez en el baño  
  
Por favor no le digas a nadie hermione - le suplico ginny  
  
Por supuesto que no lo are acaso crees que soy una persona la cual no puede guardar un secreto  
  
Casi se lo dices a todo el mundo- le dijo ginny ya a esas alturas riendo  
  
Yooo -dijo hermione  
  
heeeeee upss lo siento es que la emoción me invadió -dijo herm  
  
Bueno no importa al menos alcance a taparte la boca para que no siguieras hablando  
  
Mmmmmm gracias -dijo al fin hermione  
  
Bueno en fin que piensas de lo que dijo dumbledore hace un rato -pregunto ginny  
  
Es horrible te imaginas me toca con otra persona que no sea ron  
  
Y yo lo único que quiero es que me toque con harry  
  
Mientras tanto en el comedor continuaban harry y ron comentando el momento anterior  
  
Ron te voy a confesar algo pero me tienes que prometer que no me matas aquí mismo - dijo harry un poco asustado por la posible reacción de su amigo  
  
Depende de lo que sea pero dime  
  
Bueno lo que sucede es que a mi me gusta t..t...tuu..her...hermana- dijo al fin harry  
  
Ron quedo con la boca abierta QUEEEEEE - dijo al fin después de unos segundos sin hablar  
  
Eso ron lo que escuchaste a mi me gusta tu hermana ginny  
  
Prometeme que no le haras daño, la cuidaras y que por nada del mundo le faltaras el respeto -esto ultimo lo dijo con mas rabia a un  
  
Te lo prometo -le confirmo a ron aun un poco asustado  
  
Ok- dijo ron un poco mas relajado  
  
Bueno y tu que piensas de todo esto- le pregunto harry a ron  
  
Heee bueno no lo se es muy raro lo que nos acaban a de decir  
  
Tu crees que te toque con ella  
  
A que te refieres harry pregunto ron Vamos ron no te hagas el tonto tu sabes muy bien que me refiero a hermione  
  
Heeeeeee........... harry se nos esta haciendo tarde mejor vamos a las aburridísimas clases de snape -dijo ron saliendo del paso y dirigiéndose a la clase lo mas rapido que pudo  
  
Los días habían pasado muy lentos y todos los alumnos estaban ansiosos por el día de las elecciones de pareja, hasta que llego el día  
  
Muy temprano a eso de las 9 de la mañana una voz por el alto parlante les informo que se levantaran inmediatamente y se dirigieran al comedor para el sorteo a las 10:00  
  
Hermione se levanto como es de costumbre mas temprano ya estaba vestida cuando escucho el aviso inmediatamente levanto a su amiga que al parecer esta soñando con harry por que no se quería levantar por nada del mundo media hora mas tarde ya las dos chicas estaban listas para bajar al comedor una vez aya se encontraron con harry y ron todos estaban muy nerviosos y ansiosos por saber con quien tendrían que asistir a esta nuevo baile de navidad que por lo demás era muy distinto  
  
De repente el silencio reino a causa de la voz de dumbledore  
  
Bueno alumnos llego el día les explicare el método de elección la profesora mc gonagall tiene dentro de esa tómbola los nombres de todas las mujeres del colegio y el tómbola que tiene el profesor snape - se escucharon algunos abucheos provenientes de la casa de grynffindor y otros aplausos por parte de la casa de slyntherin- tiene todos los nombres de los hombres de el colegio la profesora sacara una mujer y el profesor un hombre los 2 nombres que saquen formaran parejas en este baile de navidad- EMPESEMOS- grito el director del colegio  
  
Todos los alumnos estaban muy nerviosos  
  
De repente la profesora saca el nombre ginny weasley- ginny sorprendida sale adelante el profesor saca un papel lo habré y lo mira con asco - harry potter -grita snape con voz de disgusto  
  
En toda la sala se escucho un wuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ginny se puso colorada y harry subió la tarima para ir a buscarla mientras que hermione y ron le guiñaban el ojo a cada uno de sus amigos correspondiente  
  
Luego toco el turno de ron weasley - hermione crusaba los dedos para que saliera su nombre en el papel que recogería la profesora mc gonagall saca un papel y lee - parvaty (no me acuerdo del apellido ^_^) ron queda sorprendido al ver que draco le ofrecía combos  
  
A hermione se le callo la cara cuando escucho el nombre de esa mina y no el de ella  
  
Finalmente salio el nombre de Hermione quien subió a la tarima el profesor- snape saca un papel y lee con asombro - draco malfoy - hermione quedo atonita y ron con ganas disimuladas de pegarle a draco  
  
Bueno espero que les alla gustado el primer capitulo de mi fiction  
  
Tendran que esperar el  
  
Proximo capitulo  
  
Aaaaaaaa  
  
Pronto lo escribiree pero no se cuando  
  
Un abraso dejen  
  
Reviewss plisssss  
  
####makarusa#### 


	2. el baile de navidad

Holaaaaaaaa bueno espero que les guste el segundo capitulo de mi fiction todos los que lean porfa dejen reviews porfissssssss  
  
&$%&%$%&%$%&%$%&%$%&%%&  
  
II segundo capitulo: el baile de navidad  
  
Después de unos segundos sin poder hablar ninguno de los dos chicos, draco rompió el silencio  
  
- QUEEEEE YO NO PIENSO IR AL BAILE CON ESA SANGRE SUCIA, grito dracoo lo mas fuerte que pudo para qué todos los profesor pudieran escucharlo  
  
- Y YO TAMPOCO CON ESE ESTUPIDO ENGREIDO, grito a la vez hermione  
  
- SILENSIOO, dijo dumbledor  
  
- las reglas son las reglas en sorteo así lo decidió y así será  
  
Draco y hermione se miraron con cara de asco  
  
Después de un buen rato terminaron con el sorteo de parejas.  
  
- Bueno las elecciones han finalizado y el baile será este sábado a las 10:00 de la noche y se realizara en el gran comedor gracias por su asistencia pueden retirarse a sus clases, dijo dumbledor con voz fuerte y decidida  
  
Hermione como es de costumbre corrió hacia donde estaba ginny quien estaba muy satisfecha con su pareja  
  
NOOOOOO PUEDE SERRR, dijo hermione  
- yo no puedo ir al baile con ese estupido y tampoco puedo permitir que  
parvati valla con ron  
  
- Ya se, se me ocurrió algo, dijo hermione muy ilusionada - Le quebrare una pata a draco y le tirare el pelo a parvati asta dejarla pelada para que no asista al baile así yo podré ir con ron  
  
- Estas loca hermione resígnate la suerte esta echada y tendrás que ir con malfoy si o si, dijo con firmeza ginny  
  
- Si creo que tendrá que ser así, dijo herm con voz de resignación  
  
un poco mas alegados de ellas se encontraba ron hablando con harry  
  
- No sabes lo feliz que estoy yendo con tu hermana tan her.., harry prefirió no seguir hablando acusa de la posible reacción de su amigo que ya estaba tomando un color medio rojo  
  
- Y tu como te sientes yendo al baile con parvati, pregunto harry saliendo del tema de ginny  
  
- Hee...bueno.. yo . no estoy muy conforme, dijo al fin ron  
  
- Lo dices por que hubieses preferido ir con herm, dijo al fin harry  
  
- Como se te ocurre harry lo mío con hermione ya se termino y yo no tengo ningún otro sentimiento que no sea amistad por ella, dijo ron con la voz un poco temblorosa  
  
De repente sintió que alguien lo empuja se dio vuelta inmediatamente y frente a el la cara de malfoy  
  
- Que se te ofrece malfoy, dijo ron un poco asustado  
  
- Cuidado con mi novia y ya nos veremos en el baile cuídate weasley, dijo draco con una temible voz amenazadora  
  
- Ups creo que tendremos problemas en el baile, dijo harry  
  
- Si pare que si, dijo ron todavía un poco asustado con la amenaza de malfoy  
  
Al día siguiente ginny estaba como una loca buscando el vestido que se pondría mañana, con la ayuda de hermione por supuesto  
  
- Creo que este te queda bien, era un hermoso vestido negro con un escote y un tajo en la pierna, dijo hermione  
  
- Tu crees que le guste a harry, pregunto ginny  
  
- Si por supuesto que le va a gustar, digo herm un poco desmotivada  
  
- Que te pasa hermione por que no te pruebas algún vestido para el baile de mañana, sugirió ginny  
  
- No puedo no entiendes que no quiero ir al baile con malfoy yo solo quiero ir con ron con nadie mas además no puedo aguantar ver a ron bailar con otra chica que no sea yo, dijo Herminio entre sollozos  
  
- Pero hermione tienes que estar tranquila piensa que esta vez te toco malfoy pero el próximo año te puede tocar ron, mejor levántate y probemos vestidos, que mañana nos tenemos que ver lo mas lindas posibles para sorprender a nuestros hombres, dijo ginny entre risas y tratando de subirle el animo a su amiga  
  
- Ok, probemos algo para dejar a los chicos con la boca abierta, rió al fin hermione  
  
Ese día las chicas se probaron la ropa y organizaron todo para verse hermosas el día de baile de navidad aunque hermione no estaba muy motivada ya que ella le hubiese gustado bailar con el chico de pelo rojo  
  
Hasta que llego el día, en la tarde como a eso de las 5:00 las amigas se empezaron a arreglar, de repente se siente que alguien toca la puerta como a eso de las 9:30  
  
- Debe ser harry que viene a buscarme, dijo ginny muy emocionada  
  
- Quien es, grito ginny  
  
- Soy yo harry  
  
- Que se te ofrece, dijo riendo  
  
- Vengo a buscar a la niña mas linda de todo el colegio, dijo harry  
  
- Ya voy esperame me estoy dando los últimos toques  
  
- Ok, grito harry, quien estaba impaciente por ver a la pelirroja  
  
5 minutos después salio ginny al pasillo donde se encontraba harry el chico se quedo con la boca abierta durante un buen rato  
  
- Te vez preciosa, dijo harry un poco tartamudo  
  
- gracias, le dijo poniéndose un poco colorada  
  
hermione todavía estaba arriba esperando a que en algún momento a malfoy le diera el momento de caballerosidad y la fuera a buscar como harry lo había hecho con ginny, lo cual evidentemente no sucedió, después de 5 minutos herm decidió bajar sola al comedor  
  
Cuando llego se encontró con harry y ginny quienes conversaban muy íntimamente Ron estaba hablando no muy interesado con parvati Hermione al gira se encuentra con malfoy  
  
- Por que no me fuiste a buscar como lo hacen todas las parejas, dijo herm algo enojada  
  
- Por que yo no soy pareja de ninguna sangre sucia, dijo draco con una vos de asco  
  
- estupido, dijo herm  
  
- Gracias, se dio media vuelta y se fue  
  
Luego se siente la voz de dumbledore  
  
- Bueno alumnos creo que resulto lo de las parejas por sorteo veo que artos están muy satisfechos con sus parejas,dirigió una mirada a harry y ginny quienes estaban muy abrasados - como hay otros también que están muy decepcionados de su pareja, lanzo una mirada a draco que estaba en una esquina del comedor y otra a hermione que estaba en la otra esquina del comedor  
  
- Y QUE COMIENSE EL BAILEE!!!!!!, grito dumbledore  
  
Se sintió un gran bullicio alrededor de todo el comedor  
  
Hermione estaba muy aburrida al ver que draco ni si quiera le pedía que bailara con el  
  
Como media hora después sintió que la gente se amontonaba alrededor de dos persona la curiosidad la mato y fue a ver que era lo que sucedía  
  
- QUE TE CREES ABRASANDO A MI NOVIA ESTUPIDO!!!!!, le decía draco a ron  
  
- YO SOLO ESTABA BAILANDO CON ELLA, ron le pega un combo en la boca que lo deja sangrando  
  
- LE ESTABAS COQUETEANDO!!!!!  
  
- NO ESTUPIDO!!!  
  
- SI¡¡¡¡¡  
  
- NO!!!  
  
- SI¡¡¡¡¡  
  
- NO¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
- HABER Y POR QUE DEBERIA CREERTE HAAAAA!!!!!!. grito nuevamente malfoy mientras le pegaba un combo en el ojo  
  
- POR QUE YO AMO A HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ron se percato de lo que había dicho entremedio de su furia todo el colegio quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar lo que había dicho el pelirrojo  
  
Hermione quedo sorprendida se acerco a ron y le dijo  
  
- ¿Es cierto lo que acabas de decir ron ? pregunto emocionada hermione  
  
Hee yoo...  
  
###########################  
  
Les gusto el capitulo bueno espero que si  
  
Que le dirá ron? Le dirá que la quiere? o le dirá que fue una mentira Que pasara... descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo jajjajajajaj  
  
porfa dejen reviews muchossssss  
  
Suerte dys en tu propio fiction de seguro te sale genial!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Un abraso  
  
@@@@@ makarusa @@@@@ 


	3. todo era mentira

Holassssss este es mi nuevo capitulo espero que todos lo lean hojala que les guste  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
III capitulo: todo fue mentira  
  
Heeee yoooo - ron dio media vuelta y salio corriendo del comedor  
  
Ron esperame - le grito hermione  
  
Todos estaban asombrados con lo que había ocurrido hace algunos momentos, ginny y harry no sabían si correr tras sus amigos o dejar que solucionaran solos sus problemas  
  
- Yo creo que deberíamos acompañarlos, sugirió harry  
  
- No déjalos ya es hora de que solucionen sus problemas, le argumento ginny  
  
en ese momento llego el profesor snape  
  
- QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ, pregunto snape exigiendo una respuesta satisfactoria  
  
A lo que harry respondió  
  
- Profesor aquí no ha pasado nada solo hub...  
  
- Cállate potter que me conteste cualquiera menos tu, dijo el profesor haciendo que se escucharan algunas risas por parte de los de slytherin  
  
- Profesor solo hubo una pelea que comenzó weasley, se apresuro a contestar draco  
  
- Eso es mentira malfoy eres un mentiroso tu empezaste todo esto  
  
- Que esta pasando aquí, se escucho la vos de dumbledore por sobre todas las demás voces  
  
- Lo que sucede es que hubo una pequeña pelea entre ron y malfoy pero no sucedió nada mas director, contesto harry  
  
- Mmmmm snape sígueme nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente, digo dumbledore  
  
- Pero dumbledor, se excuso snape  
  
- Solo sígueme te dije  
  
- Eres un estupido malfoy como se te ocurre armar esa pelea en pleno baile de navidad, le dijo ginny  
  
- Cállate wuasley, dijo inmediatamente draco  
  
- Mejor vamos ginny no hay por que rebajarse a pelear con este imbecil, Harry agarro a ginny de la mano y salieron del comedor  
  
A la salida encontraron a hermione sentada en las escaleras que conducían a la biblioteca  
  
- Que sucedió herm, pregunto ginny  
  
- No lo se no lo alcance corre muy fuerte, respondió hermione mientras lloraba - tu crees que allá sido cierto lo que dijo hace un rato  
  
- No lo se, se lo tienes que preguntar a el personal mente, yo creo que no es apropiado que yo te diga si es cierto o no lo que dijo deberías preguntárselo tu misma es mejor, dijo ginny  
  
- Ok, dijo hermione  
  
- Será mejor que vallamos un rato mas al baile de navidad no hemos comido nada y debes tener un poco de hambre hermione  
  
- Si ginny vamos a comer algo, mejor será  
  
Las dos chicas entraron en el comedor las cosas ya estaban calmadas y las parejas bailaban como su nada hubiese ocurrido, Las dos amigas se divirtieron un rato bailaron comieron y platicaron mucho rato  
  
- Será verdad o no lo que dijiste mi pelirrojo, pensaba hermione quien no pudo pensar en otra cosa a pesar de lo bien que lo paso esa noche  
  
- Hermione será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir y mañana hablas con mi hermano cuando estemos mas tranquilos, digo ginny que ya se estaba cayendo del sueño que tenia  
  
- Esta bien ginny vamos a dormir  
  
A la mañana siguientes las chicas estaban muertas de sueño pero se tenían que levantar alas 9:0 para ir a la clase de mc gonagall , una vez levantadas se dirigieron a tomar desayuno  
  
Hermione busco por todo el comedor a ron pero no habían ni rastros de el.  
  
- Harry as sabido algo de ron, pregunto herm  
  
- No, cuando yo me fui a acostar el ya estaba durmiendo lo intente despertar para preguntarle si era verdad lo que había dicho y me dijo que quería dormir y no tenia ganas de hablar hoy en la mañana el ya no estaba seguro se levanto mas temprano de lo normal  
  
- Aaaa bueno espero que lo veamos hoy en clases, dijo herm  
  
Los chicos tomaron el desayuno apresuradamente y se dirigieron hacia la sala de clases, al entrar hermione se percato que en el primer puesto estaba sentado el, el chico de sus sueños ella apresuradamente se sentó tras de el, no se atrevió a saludar por miedo a que el la rechazara  
  
En mitad de la clase a hermione se le ocurre escribirle una carta a ron una ves escrita se la pone dentro del bolso sin que el se diera cuenta  
  
Terminada la clase ron se dirige a su pieza al abrir el bolso se da cuenta de que hay una carta la saca y la lee:  
  
Querido ron:  
  
Te quería pedir un favor, necesito hablar contigo Preguntarte miles de dudas que tengo, hoy no Me atreví a decírtelo en la clase de la profesora Mc gonagall, te espero en el lago donde siempre Nos vemos hoy a las 8:00 de la noche No me falles te espero  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron se tumbo en su cama a meditar si debería o no a hablar con hermione será adecuado o no  
  
hermione también estaba en su pieza pensaban si es que el chico había leído o no su carta, estaba tan cansada que se quedo dormida , cuando despertó miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 7:45  
  
haaaaa me quede dormida debo irme inmediatamente a ver a ron  
  
Cuando llego al lago no había nadie se sentó en la horilla del río, empezó a pensar que pasaría si es que ron no iba a su cita de repente vio en el reflejo del agua la cara de su niño  
  
ron estas aquí creí que no vendrías  
  
no podría dejar plantada a mi ex  
  
jajjaja  
  
para que mi citaste  
  
ron yo necesito saber s.i .tu..  
  
- Que dime hermione Que si era verdad lo que dijiste ayer en el baile de navidad  
  
Aa era eso por supuesto que no- era solo para que malfoy me soltara y paráramos de pelear, " no puedo decirle que la amo ella no comprendería que después de tanto tiempo que yo aun la amara " pensaba el  
  
- Aa era solo eso ron permiso se me esta haciendo tarde necesito irme  
  
- Hermion iba corriendo, por el pasto del colegio desconsoladamente por  
la dura respuesta de ron ella lloraba sin nadie que la pudiera consolar,  
cuando entra al castillo se encuentra con ginny  
  
herm que te pasa que te hicieron  
  
no me quiere ginny ron no me quiere  
  
pero como sabes eso  
  
el me lo dijo el me lo confeso hace unos minutos en el lago que voy a hacer ginny  
  
La chica lloraba desesperadamente en el hombro de su mejor amiga ginny  
weasley la hermana del, de ron  
  
%&$%&$%&$&&$%&%&$%&$%&  
  
que pasara en el proximo capitulo esta difisillll hermione se decidira a confesasrle sus sentimientos ron? Ron le confesara que todavía la amaba  
  
bueno descumbralo pronto espero que les alla gustado este capituloooo  
  
dejen reviewsss porrfaaa  
  
sigan leyendo  
  
@@@@@ makarusa @@@@@ 


End file.
